Game FAQ
This page is for answered questions. If you want to '''ask' a question, use the talk page.'' See here for a FAQ in the official Dofus forum. General Game And Payment Questions ; 1. Is the game free? Only in the Astrub area (which is a rather large part of the map, considering what other 'free' games give you compared to member only areas). Outside of Astrub region you can only move around and send private messages to other players. To gain full access to Dofus you need to purchase a subscription (6.90 USD a month). For a full list of subscriber benefits, visit the subscription page on the official Dofus site. ; 2. Why isn't the game free? Only the makers of Dofus can answer this question with absolute certainty, but we are willing to guess that it has something to do with the desires of the game creators to buy food and pay their rent. It is their job, yes? ; 3. Come ON, other MMORPGs are free! Why not Dofus? No computer game is totally free. Someone has to pay the costs somewhere down the line or the game wouldn't be available. All games have to pay for their servers, the people who create them, the people who keep them updated, etc, etc. Some use shops, some use subscriptions, some try to sell their software and updates, some use advertising, some have incredibly rich creators who can spend all their money on your entertainment (we don't know of any games like this, but it's possible there's one out there somewhere!), and some use a combination of these methods. Dofus has chosen subscriptions and shops. But cheer up! At least there is a nice area with some fun things to do that you can play around in forever and never pay a dime - aside from the electric bill. ; 4. But I'm too young/too poor/outside a country where they offer payment options! Why can't I play Dofus - all of Dofus - for free? In this world, you pay for what you get. If you pay nothing, you shouldn't expect to be waited on hand and foot. If you want to play a game with quality, someone has to pay for it. Keep in mind that many people have already paid to play Dofus, and if the game were made completely free tomorrow, they would all be very angry that they had been tricked into paying for something that was going to be free anyway. ; 5. Well, if Dofus is such a great game, why are there so many spelling and grammar errors in the text? Dofus was originally programmed to be a French game. The developers are all French and their English is limited. However, they are doing their best to correct as many errors as they can - and you can help! If you find a typographic error, you can post them into this sub-forum on the Official Dofus Forums. (When you're hunting for typos, keep in mind that Ankama Games tends to use European spelling patterns so words like "colour" and "centre" are not misspelled.) ; 6. They make the players do their work for them? Lame! Some of the English-speaking players have volunteered to help by proofreading, in order to save Ankama some time and because they like the game well enough to want to help the creators make it better. For the actual translation, they hired a full-time accredited translator. ; 7. Okay, so I paid to play this game. What now? Let us suggest a few things you might enjoy. If you have already completed all the Astrub Quests, you could get an Alignment. Alignments offer another series of quests and allows you to aggress other players for more Player Versus Player interaction. There are also many Dungeons to conquer. Or you could check out all the Areas that you haven't been able to reach until now. May we suggest Moon Island or The Wabbit Islands? ; 8. Can I be in your uber-l33t guild? Most guilds have a minimum requirement of sorts (Usually level), don't waste time asking them all. General Gameplay Questions ; 9. Okay, so I signed up, logged on, made a character, but I can't move! Who's this person talking to me about statues and eagle-headed guys? When you create a brand new character, you have two options: you can go through the Guided Tutorial and learn the basic mechanics of how to move, talk, fight and use your spells, or you can skip all of that and learn it on your own. If you click the Continue button you will go through a series of tasks to get you familiarised with the game, its story and gain some experience on the way. If you click the Leave button, you will leave the tutorial and can roam Incarnam yourself (You can still go do the tutorial if you left it, just click the book on the top-right of your screen). ; 10. I went through the tutorial, and now I'm talking to this person under a statue of my deity. They're asking me to go get something or talk to someone, but I don't know where they are? This is what's known as a Class Initiate Quest. Each class has a different Class Initiate Quest that they can undertake to gain some experience and kamas. Use your quest book to look at the steps required to complete the quest. Your quest book can also usually set your compass to point you in the direction of the next person you need to talk to. There are many quests in the game that you can undertake, some are in Astrub, some are in the P2P (pay to play) world. Most of them will give you either kamas or experience, some give you both. You can usually start a new quest at any time, even if you haven't finished the last one you started. Though as of the latest version some quests are starting to get linked together to make the obtaining a bit easier. Usually quests depend on your level. For more information, visit the Quest page on this wiki. ; 11. How do I make enough kamas to buy decent equipment? The quickest way for a low level character to earn kamas is to kill gobbals and tofus (found south of Astrub) and sell the resources they drop (Gobball Horns, Tofu Feathers, etc.) at the resource Market at (4,-17). If you sell them in sets of 10, and price them competitively (1 kama below the lowest price), you will quickly earn enough money to buy decent equipment. You should probably concentrate on buying equipment for one character first, and work on getting a full equipment set (probably the Young Adventurer Set). ; 12. How do you say the name? The creators of this game, Ankama, are in France. Correct English pronunciation of the name is a matter for debate, but most people seem to pronounce it "DOE-fuss", it is the way french players pronounce it. Category:Game information